Merset és tanítvány: Anakin és Ashoka
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Star Wars: Clone Wars alapján íródott one-shot gyűjtemény. A Clone Wars története A klónok támadása és a Sith-ek bosszója film között játszódik időben. A rövid történetek egy-egy kulcsszó köré épülnek Anakin és tanítványa, Ashoka szemszögéből. Jó olvasást kívánok ezekhez a rövid történetekhez. Az Erő legyen mindnyájatokkal! A bétázást köszönöm herikának.
1. 1 Féltékenység: Ashoka

**Cím: **Mester és tanítvány: Anakin és Ashoka

**Fandom:** Star Wars: Clone Wars

**Szereplők:** Anakin Skywalker, Ashoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Kon, Aayla Secura, Yoda, Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, R2D2, Rex, Cody, Dex, Beru és Owen Lars, Padmé Amidala, Palpatin főkancellár, Grievous tábornok, Nute Gunray, Asajj Ventress, Darth Tyranus/Duku gróf és még aki esetleg belekerül.

**Korhatár: **III, egyelőre

**Műfaj/kategória: **one-shot, sci-fi, angst, humor, dráma, akció és sok más.

**Figyelmeztetések: **egyelőre nem tudom, ha lesznek, kiteszem őket.

**Kikötés: **Minden jog George Lucast és a Lucas Animationt illeti. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történetek megírásából.

**Megjegyzés: **A one-shotok hossza 100 és 500 szó között változik, igyekszem tartani ezt a limitet, és nem fölé menni xD. Az egyes részek nem feltétlenül függenek össze.

**Tartalom:** Star Wars: Clone Wars alapján íródott one-shote gyűjtemény. A rövid történetek egy-egy kulcsszó köré épülnek Anakin és tanítványa, Ashoka szemszögéből. Jó olvasást kívánok ezekhez a rövid történetekhez. Az Erő legyen mindnyájatokkal!

* * *

**Képek a szereplőkről:**

**Ashoka**

.

**Obi-Wan**

theclonewiki/images/7/79/Obi-Wan_Kenobi_

**1.Féltékenység: Ashoka**

Végre otthon voltak, de mégsem találta a helyét. A Jedi Templom falai közt mindig megnyugodott, de most nem talált nyugalmat az Erőben. Nem értette, mi a probléma, vagyis inkább nem akart tudomást venni róla, és a gonosz kis hangot minduntalan elhallgatatta a fejében, ami folyamatosan figyelmeztette rá, vagy épp gúnyosan nevetett rajta. Úgy gondolta, hogyha nem foglalkozik vele, ha nem gondol rá, akkor nincs is baj. Feszült volt, minden és mindenki idegesítette, de legfőképpen egy valaki, a mestere, aki most ki tudja, hol járt. De erre a választ nagyon is tudta. Anakin Skywalker mester csakis egy valakinél lehetett, és a gondolat egyenesen megőrjítette. Amidala szenátor sokkal jobban érdekelte a jedit, mint bárki más, mint _ő_. És ez volt itt a bökkenő. Ashoka szerette volna, ha csak vele foglalkozik, csak _ő_ érte és az _ő_ tanításáért él. Ugyan sejtette, hogy ezek a gondolatok tévútra viszik, de nem tudott változtatni ezen. Aztán valaki megszakította ezt a gondolatmenetet.

– Lazíts!

Az utasítás Obi-Wan Kenobi mestertől jött, aki mint mindig, most is szelíden mosolygott rá. Eddig észre sem vette, mennyire feszült. Ellazította a tagjait, és kényelmesebb testhelyzetet vett fel a párkányon, ahol ült, majd egy arcára erőltetett mosollyal nézett fel a mesterre.

– Üdv, mester!

– Üdv, neked! Történt valami?

Nem szerette ezt a kérdést, mert nem közvetített felé semmit.

– Semmi – vágta hát rá, a jedi mester számára túl gyorsan.

– Nem úgy nézel ki – ült le mellé Obi-Wan

Egy darabig nem szóltak, aztán Ashoka sóhajtott, és kibukott belőle.

– Skywalker mester.

– Anakin? Mi történt köztetek már megint?

– Semmi… csak… – akadt meg.

Mi is történt? Végül is semmi, ugye? A mestere ott és azzal tölti a szabadidejét, ahol akarja, ebbe nem szólhat bele.

– Csak? – kérdezte Kenobi, szemei biztatóan csillogtak.

– Nem foglalkozik velem. Úgy értem, most nem kell csatáznunk a háborúban, most taníthatna, de inkább Amidala szenátorral tölti az időt.

– Ah, szóval ez a baj – legyintett a jedi. – Ez csak egy baráti látogatás, Ashoka. Hamarosan visszatér. Ne aggódj, biztosan nem hanyagolja el az edzésedet.

– Biztos – bólintott nem túl magabiztosan.

– Majd beszélek vele – ajánlotta fel Obi-Wan, miközben megveregette a vállát. – Türelem, ifjú padawan.

Kenobi mester felállt és otthagyta őt. Az utolsó szava ott visszhangzott a gondolatai között. _Türelem. _Több már nem maradt neki, csak a további várakozás és kuporgás. A kishang a fejében pedig kacagva élvezte a dolgot.


	2. 2 Féltékenység: Anakin

Anakinban feléled a féltékenység sárkánya, ami mindent és mindenkit birtokolni akar.

**Anakin**

.

**2. Féltékenység: Anakin**

Csak figyelte az önfeledt beszélgetést, és nem tetszett neki a látvány. Keze megszorult a késen, amivel a fadarabot faragta. Nem érdekelte most a faragás, csak azért kezdett bele, hogy lefoglalja magát valamivel. Mellőzöttnek érezte magát, és nagyon, de nagyon utálta ezt. De a fő baj nem itt gyökeredzett. A szívét edző kohó mögött megbúvó sárkány, mely a fájdalomtól és a veszteségektől volt hivatott elzárni, most megmozdult odabent. _Elveszted őt. Elveszi tőled._ Nem akart rá hallgatni, hisz Ashoka csak a tanítványa volt, nem egy tárgy, amit birtokolhat, de a láva mögött lakozó sárkány előszeretettel akart _birtokolni_ mindent, ami kicsit is Anakinhoz tartozott. Arra ösztökélte, hogy ne engedje, hogy Obi-Wan elvegye tőle a togruta jedi padawant. Igen, Ashoka és Obi-Wan jól megértették egymást, jobban, mint az elvárható volt. Jobban, mint _vele_, a mesterével.

_Becsaptak._ Jött a sárkány egyszerű válasza a gondolatai közül. De a sárkány volt az, aki becsapta őt. Így nem hallhatta tanítványa szavaiban a tiszteletet, nem láthatta szemében a csodálattal teli, szinte már rajongó csillogást, csak Obi-Want látta, aki kedves tanácsaival egyengette az _ő _padawanjának útjait, és ez megőrjítette. A sárkány pedig tüzet okádott örömében.


	3. 3 Aggódás: Ashoka

Anakin megmenti Ashoka és Secura mester életét, de közben súlyosan megsérül.

Kép Aavla Securáról:

_img/chars/char_

**3. Aggódás: Ashoka**

– Mester, ne! – kiáltotta.

Ashoka egy hatalmas lökést érzett, és egyenesen nekivágódott Aayla Secura mester testének. Az ajtó csikorogva csukódott be mögöttük, ahogy mestere záródásra kényszerítette. Biztonságban voltak, legalábbis ők.

– Vissza kell mennünk!

– Ashoka, nem lehet! – vetette ellen Secura.

– Nem hagyom itt!

– Skywalker mester sem akarná, hogy… - kezdte a jedi mester, de a padawan már az ajtón túl volt. – Rex, maga maradjon itt, a többiek menjenek vissza a hajóra! Mindjárt mi is megyünk! – utasította a klónkatonákat.

– Igenis, asszonyom! – tisztelegtek, majd futólépésben elindultak a hajó felé, kivéve az osztag vezetőjét.

Secura ezután ifjú togruta után indult.

– Súlyosan megsérült – hallotta a padawan aggódó hangját, mikor odaért.

– Gyorsan el kell innen tűnnünk! – szólt a mestere mellett kétségbeesetten térdelő tanítványra.

– Igazad van – ocsúdott fel a gyerek.

Az Erőt használva leszedték a törmeléket a sérültről, és behúzták az alagútba. Rex segítségével gyorsan a hajóra vitték. A cirkáló orvosi kabinjában a medidroid rögtön elkezdte a vizsgálatot. Mikor befejezte, monoton hangon beszámolt a nem túl jó hírekről, majd elhagyta a szobát. Ashoka leült a mestere mellé, és kétségbeesetten szorongatta a kezét. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy meghalhat, ez nem történhetett meg. Reménykedve nézett a mozdulatlan arcra hátha meglát rajta valami biztatót, de csak a légző maszkot látta és a zúzódásokat. Még jobban rászorított az ujjakra, hogy a mestere érezze, hogy ott van mellette. Hogy segítsen neki magához térni, de nem történt semmi. Csak feküdt ott mozdulatlanul, Ashoka pedig tehetetlennek érezte magát. Most még a bántó „Ragacs" becenevet is szívesen fogadta volna a férfi szájából, csak újra szóljon hozzá. Homlokát mestere kézfejére hajtotta, és kétségbeesetten várt.


	4. 2 Aggódás: Anakin

Ashoka megfertőződik egy halálos vírussal, és a mestere próbálja megmenteni.

Kép Typho kapitányról:

starwars/images/7/78/Typho_

**4. Aggódás: Anakin**

Fel-alá járkált tehetetlenségében. Nem tudta, mit tehetne a fertőzött laborban rekedt padawanjért, aki megfertőződött a halálos kékárnyék vírussal. Hálát adott a csillagoknak, hogy felesége megúszta, bár ő is bennrekedt a kíséretül szolgáló klónokkal együtt. De ha vírus nem lenne elég, jó pár droiddal is hadakozhattak.

– Türelem, Anakin – hallotta meg Obi-Wan megnyugtató hangját.

– Hogy lehetsz ilyen nyugodt mester?

– Ó, nem vagyok én nyugodt, csak kitűnően álcázom – próbálta egy kis csipkelődéssel elütni a mester, ám társa most nem vette a lapot. – Figyelj, azzal, hogy itt járkálsz, mint egy megvadult bantha, még nem jutunk előbbre, és csak tengeribeteg leszek.

Anakin erre már elmosolyodott kissé, és leült volt mestere mellé.

– Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy meghaljon.

– Anakin, ez…

– …az élet rendje. Tudom! De ő még annyira fiatal, és… – de félbeszakították.

– A kutatóink találtak ellenszert a vírusra – jelentette Typho kapitány.

– Igen? És mi az? – tudakolta mohón Anakin.

A kapitány kézi komjából előugró holoképen egy gyökérszerűség jelent meg.

– Ez a Reeksa gyökér, ami az Iegón található meg.

– Köszönjük kapitány! – hajolt meg Obi-Wan, majd a szó nélkül elrohanó Anakin után sietett.

Anakin már a hajójuk pilótafülkéjében ült, és idegesen kapcsolgatott. Arthu is átvette a viselkedését, mert nyugtalanul füttyögött és gurult ide-oda.

– Mi tartott ennyi ideig? – vágta oda Anakin.

– Elhiszem, hogy aggódsz, de ezzel nem oldasz meg semmit.

– Tudom. De nagyon tehetetlennek érzem magam.

Nem esett több szó köztük. Skywalker éles/meredek szögben felszállva elindította a hajót, és olyan gyorsasággal lőtt ki, hogy az R2-es kétségbeesett trillát hallatott.

– Anakin, csillapodj! A végén még mindannyiunkat megölsz! – tette a kormányt görcsösen markoló kezekre az övét.

– Igazad van. Sajnálom – kért elnézést Anakin.

Beprogramozta a bolygó koordinátáit, és hipertérugrásra váltott. A hipertérben érezte csak igazán tehetetlennek magát. Nem volt más dolga, csak várni, és az aggodalom teljesen maga alá temette. A tenyerébe gyűrte az arcát.


End file.
